This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A 100-element Ge detector array for XAS measurements was commissioned. The detector is for XAS measurements of ultra-dilute biological samples on SSRL?s beam line 9-3. It is based on 100 ea of 5 mm x 5 mm Ge detector elements fabricated as monolithic elements on one substrate crystal. They are therefore spatially arranged without any dead space in between, enhancing the collection area of the fluorescence signal. Significant integration work with electronics and associated software development is included in this project.